spirit_chi_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos
Chaos, commonly referred to as, the Parasite, or the Rainbow Candy Puffball, or the Cotton Rainbow Gumball, the True Definition of Evil, or the Living Manifestation of Evil, was a major villain and the final antagonist of the first original series anime, Spirit Chi Warriors!. He was known as the greatest evil in the universe, as he was made up of all the pure evil energy throughout the universe, and with his power source, the Chaos Heart, increases this feeling. Chaos was known as the true manifestation of evil, being an even more darker and psychotic villain than Ra. He was one of The Nameless Pharaoh's arch-nemeses during his time in the series. Due to being made up of the evil auras around the universe, and the Chaos Heart's energy, Chaos was made up of entirely Rainbow Candy, a substance made from the combination of those two elements. Chaos replaced Ra as the final antagonist of the first series of Spirit Chi Warriors!. Chaos is the final villain of the Ra Saga, despite not being Ra himself. Before being sealed away within the Supreme Dimension, Chaos use to be sane, however the millions of years of isolation caused his insanity to surface. |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| :Catchphrase ::"Oooh! C-C-CANDY!!" |} Personality Chaos is best described as insane. He is extremely sadistic and cynical, capable of showing different emotions other than his regular emotionless insanity. Chaos' insanity could be caused from the fact that he was imprisoned within the Supreme Dimension for millions of years. His insanity also gives him his sadistic view on life, often finding pleasure in torturing others, as well as destruction. Chaos' love for destruction connects back to his habit of doing evil deeds as he is partly created from all of the evil auras all throughout the universe. Despite his insanity, Chaos is shown to be extremely observant. This is evident as he was able to easily figure out that Kai could not keep his stamina up forever, and that Kai would have needed to be removed from the way to avoid being struck by Light's incoming attack. Although his speech pattern isn't the greatest, Chaos is fully capable of speaking, showing that he either sometimes mix up words, or uses different words that are out of context. Appearance Background Information Skills Being made up of two different substances: evil energy and aura, and the Chaos Heart, Chaos is made out of the Rainbow Gum. Despite his insane nature, and his psychotic tendencies, Chaos has a fighting style that makes his attacks almost unreadable. This is because of his unpredictable style of fighting, having a chaotic & wild fighting style, always making his opponent keep guessing when or where he will strike next. With his life source being the Chaos Heart, Chaos used that to absorb all of the evil spirits within the universe, granting him the power of Absorption, allowing him to absorb any and all things if he chooses. Ra is the main component of evil he has used to form himself. Resistance Although Chaos was created through forms of magic, he is immune/resistant to: magic, physical attacks, & all elements with the exception of Spirit & the power of the Chaos Heart respectively. Chaos' rainbow candy skin and exterior and interior allows his body to be made elastic. Outside of his body, he resembles a man-sized mashed up sculpture of skittles, and in the inside, his organs are cand watermelons, and his bodily fluids are made of different types of chocolate. Being made of the Rainbow Candy, Chaos is immune to all forms of magic, physical damage, mental damage, and every element except for the Spirit nature. His only two weaknesses are: The spirit nature, or energy/power from the Chaos Heart itself. However, somebody would need to be able to utilize his Chaos Heart's energy as their own power source for this to work. Chaos is highly resistant to everything, but immune to every element except Spirit, which is his main and only weakness. Abilities Synopsis Relationships Battle Record List of Techniques Used Trivia *Chaos is the final antagonist throughout the entirety of the series. *Despite being the final antagonist of the series, Chaos is one of the most one-dimensional villain in the series. **Having only one mindset: To kill and cause destruction. **Chaos however is the most creative villain in his methods to kill people. *Chaos has the highest kill count in the series. As he has killed several decillions of people by destroying eleven of the twelve dimensions. *Chaos is one of two characters to still actively use all of his moves. The other person being Katsuragi Calypso. *Chaos is the only character made out of Rainbow Candy. *Chaos had absorbed all of the evil spirits and intentions from throughout the multiverse. He used Ra as his main sample of energy to absorb. *Chaos bears several similiarities with Kid Buu, of the Dragon Ball Z series in not only physical attributes, but in personality as well. **Coincidently, the two are also the last major villains in their respective series. ***Chaos' status as final antagonist remained. However, there was a sequel series (Part V) where it featured Dizarro Basilisk, who became the final antagonist of the Distortion World arc, and the first villain of Spirit Chi Warriors: Final Destination. *Chaos was noted by Dizarro to be the Spirit Chi Warriors' most dangerous adversary. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Chaos Type Category:Chaos Energy Category:Major Antagonist